kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Merchandise/Light Novels
Light novels Kagerou, Setting Sail! 艦これ: 陽炎、抜錨します！ (KanColle: Kagerou, Batsubyou Shi Masu!) * Author: Tsukiji Toshihiko * Illustrations: NOCO ( Tumblr / Twitter ) * on Famitsu Bunko * Volume 1 release: November 30, 2013 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 release: February 28, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 3 release: July 30, 2014 —— [http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/product/301405003451/ Special Edition] ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 4 release: December 26, 2014 —— [http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/product/301410000752/ Special Edition] ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 5 release: March 30, 2015 ** Purchaseable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan *Volume 6 release: August 29, 2015 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp * Volume 7 release: December 26, 2015 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan *It is a story about Destroyer Division 14 including Kagerou, Ushio, Akebono, Arare, Nagatsuki, and Satsuki.http://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1683130. * The story focus on relationship between those girls. * Series completed. 1st Carrier Division, Heading Off! 艦これ: 一航戦、出ます！ (KanColle: Ikkousen, De Masu!) * Author: Kazuyuki Takami * Illustrations: GUNP ( Pixiv / Twitter ) * on Kadokawa Sneaker Bunko * Volume 1 release: February 1, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 release: July 1, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 3 release: December 1, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Due to the appearance of the Abyssal Fleet, a fleet lead by Akagi & Kaga transition from exercises & expeditions to all-out war starting south (parsed machine translation). * The story have a bit harem element. * Series completed. Bonds of the Wings of Cranes 艦これ: 鶴翼の絆 (KanColle: Kakuyoku no Kizuna) * Author: Uchida Hiroki * Illustrations: Matarō ( Pixiv / Twitter ) * on Fujimi Fantasia Bunko * Serialize on Dragon Magazine * Volume 1 release: February 2, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 release: June 20, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 3 release: October 18, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 4 release: February 20, 2015 ** Purchasable on: CDJapan * Volume 5 release: * Volume 6 release: * Spin off short story release on Dragon Magazine: **島風の如く : March and May 20, 2014, May and July 2014 Volume of Dragon Magazine **一〇〇二番目の願い事 : July and September 2014, September and November 2014 Volume of Dragon Magazine **大淀の2月14日 : November 20, 2014 and January 20, 2015, January and March 2015 Volume of Dragon Magazine **A story with Shoukaku and Zuikaku as main and detail not published on web : March 20, 2014, May 2015 Volume of Dragon Magazibe ** Serialization is still continuing ** Roughly 12 pages per magazine volume ** All of these have not been compile into volume. * The official novelization from Zuikaku's perspective. (parsed machine translation) * Break the fate trapped by histories and enjoy the second life as kanmusus. * Series completed. Day at a Certain Naval Base 艦これ: とある鎮守府の一日 (KanColle - To Aru Chinjufu no Ichinichi) * Authors: Kazuyuki Takami, Akaganedai, Shiide Kei * Illustrations: Koruri ( Pixiv / Twitter ) * on Kadokawa Sneaker Bunko * Volume 1 release: June 1, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 release: November 1, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Day & night tales of ship girls engrossed with expeditions & exercises. (parsed machine translation) * Same world setting as Ikkousen DeMasu!. *Series completed. Zui no Umi, Ootori no Sora 艦これ: 瑞の海、鳳の空 (KanColle - Zui no Umi, Ootori no Sora) * Author: Murasaki Yukiya * Illustrations: Aruga Satoru ( Pixiv ) * Volume 1 release: January 31, 2015 ** Purchasable: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 2 release: * Volume 3 release: * The story focus on the romance relationship between Zuihou and Teitoku. * Series completed. Category:Merchandise